Talk:Rat (NPC)
These things are freaking huge, they're almost as big a my toon is! Didn't know NYC existed in Tyria --Gimmethegepgun 07:38, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Having a fully evolved Jahai Rat as a pet on one of my chars, I'm not impressed by this little rodent. Mine's bigger (pun intended :P )! --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:46, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know that Jahai Rats are huge when level 20 (got a Dire one on my Ranger named Splinter, that = FTW), but these things are only level 5 and they're almost as big as my sin (shortest possible, but still) --Gimmethegepgun 10:15, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::: I'm thinking there going to be pets beacause most pets are lvl 5 when you get them and have the R profession type.Kharn 17:59, 22 August 2007 (CDT) tamable I removed the speculative bit about taming the rat in EN, because since there's already the Jahai Rat, I don't think it's very likely to be a pet. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:56, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Then again, just because Jahai Rat's there doesn't mean anything; otherwise, Moa Birds would have had an effect on Cranes and Flamingos. Normal, pale Rats seem like a likely tamable animal you would find in a dungeon. But I agree with the edit, of course. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 04:37, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Note the Lvl 5 and Ranger Profession. All pets are of the Ranger profession, and most come at level 5. The Jahai Rat is profession-less and level 3. — Poki#3 , 09:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Not to mention that Ooze behaves exactly like Rats, yet noone speculates about Ooze being tamable... -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :There are 2 kinds of cats in Prophecies, 2 kinds of cats in factions, 2 kinds of cats in nightfall...and you don't think 2 rats in separate campaigns could happen? 74.67.244.214 09:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think it could happen that a random '''NPC appearing in towns as part of a prerelease event could turn out to be a tamable animal, just because another campaign has a pet of the same species. Also see my above point about Ooze, why isn't it considered a potential pet as well? Rat and Ooze have more in common than Rat and Jahai Rat. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::How do you figure? --Gimmethegepgun 11:03, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That's not true, I mean there was a reindeer NPC and in GW:EN we can tame one. 62.45.157.206 11:20, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Also, on the subject of Oozes, we've already confirmed that they're normal monsters, so I doubt they're tamable. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:53, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: What if the rat also is a minion of a boss scouting out the towns for our weakness and neither a pet nor just an NPC? Nowayman 00:25, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Bunnies are the only animals cute enough to do that job well. :D I see a bunny, I follow it. I see a rat, I try to kill it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 02:03, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Dear god do NOT follow the bunnies! I made that mistake not knowing I had a quest and also thinking of the wrong joke.... I was thinking Alice and Wonderland, and guildwars was thinking Holy Grail.... 68.160.142.114 16:04, 8 September 2007 (CDT)